Legs, Blue Chips, and Championships
by Hurrykaine
Summary: It's 2002 and the WWE is pushing the tag team division with the WWE Tag Team Championship and Stacy Keibler wants to be the woman behind the next great WWE Tag Team. Here's the tale of glory, power, and perhaps even love. What could possibly happen? Read and find out! (Possible Jonh/Stacy, possible Randy/Stacy)
1. Chapter 1

Legs, Blue Chips, and Championships

Authors Note: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, readers of all ages! Eyetiger is back with a new fic for you all to enjoy! It takes place in 2002 starring John Cena, Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler. It will detail their events, their lives, and their tales as WWE Wrestlers and people and I hope you all enjoy it. Let the story begin! This is Legs, Blue Chips, and Championships!

Chapter 1: Tag Team Championship Tournament.

Smackdown was live tonight from Dallas, Texas and the crowd had been active throughout the show. The crowd had just finished watching the opening match between Tazz and X-Pac but now cameras were fixed on a woman walking down the hallway. She was a blonde, had deep brown eyes, a blemish-free face, and wore dark blue women's suit and short skirt and matching heels that gave an audible "tap" sound every time she walked.

The cameraman noticed her, giving her a rising shot to show her from her long legs and shapely hips right up to her pretty face which drew cheers from the crowd. That woman was none other than Stacy Keibler.

The tall blonde was walking through the hallway with a focused look on her face as she wore a business suit that flaunted her legs and represented Smackdown with its blue and white colors but anybody who knew the 23 year old beauty knew that the only time she broke out the business suits was when she had business on her mind and while she walked her way down to the men's locker room hallway that was exactly what was on her mind, business. And once she stopped at a very certain Orton's private locker room.

"Randy?" Stacy said after knocking on his door politely a few times to get his attention.

"Come in," Randy said from behind the door.

Randy was one of the select few guys to ever have his very own locker room in his rookie year in the WWE. This was due to his third generation status and while that gave him quite a bit of jealousy from some of the older, more seasoned superstars on the roster Randy made up for it by participating in all match talks with veterans, putting on the best matches he could, and staying out of trouble whenever possible simply due to him not wanting to get on anybody's bad side. It was hard enough being the new guy; he didn't want to be seen as some spoiled and pampered brat that couldn't put on a good match.

Stacy stepped into his locker room, seeing Randy finish lacing up his boots, and was ready to talk to him.

"Hello Randy," Stacy said, her tone warm but businesslike. It was a sign that she had something on her mind.

"Hello Stacy, what's going on?" Randy said curiously with a hint of innocence in his voice, wondering just what the tall diva was doing in his locker room.

Make no mistake though. Randy was a man and he knew how to flirt with a woman so Stacy's beauty didn't intimidate him. However she had to be in here for a reason and he was curious to just what that reason was which led to his innocence right now

"I have a business offer for you Randy," Stacy said pleasantly. That piqued Randy's attention. Randy had to know more. "What is it?" he asked.

"I want to become a manager again, start a tag team and lead them to victory. And I want you to be a part of it," Stacy said, explaining just why she was here now.

"Well you did manage the Dudley Boyz a few months ago," Randy said, putting some thought into this but Stacy's brow furrowed at the mentioning of her former team, "I'm trying to forget them."

"What happened?" Randy asked curiously.

"I cost them one tag team championship match and that fatso Bubba Ray powerbombs me through a table," Stacy answered, making no attempt to hide her disdain for her former tag team clients.

"Oh yeah I remember that now, sorry that happened to you by the way," Randy said. He could never see himself flipping out and hurting a beautiful woman all over one match, win lose or draw.

"It's okay. That's actually the main reason why I want to manage a new tag team. So how about it. Do you accept my offer?" Stacy asked while holding her hand out to shake

"Well I never thought I'd go after tag team gold first but if it means you're in my corner, I'm in," Randy smiled, shaking her hand while going the extra mile to kiss her hand gentlemanly, flexing a bit while he did so to give Stacy something to look at. The blonde woman did take in sight of Randy's lean, chiseled physique before speaking again.

"Then it's settled. Now let's go see your second tag team partner," Stacy said with a light grin herself.

"Cool," Randy said while he followed her out of the locker room. So who's the other guy?"

"You'll see. He's most likely in the men's locker room by now," Stacy said as they walked together. "Want me to come with you?" Randy asked. This could make things go smoother than if Stacy just entered the locker room herself since divas and superstars hardly ever entered each other's locker rooms.

"Yeah it would help things go smoother even though I'm sure he'll accept," Stacy said, willing to take Randy's help.

"So who is this other guy you have in mind?" Randy asked. He wanted to know just who Stacy planned on teaming him up with.

Stacy peeked through the cracked door for a moment, thankfully seeing one lone guy in there who looked just like the person she had in mind to see.

The man behind the door was around the same age of Randy and Stacy. He had brown hair that was cut neatly with tight green and white wrestling trunks and matching boots and was doing squats in the locker room to hone his already bodybuilder-like physique, giving Stacy a good view of his squatting butt. The same butt belonged to none other than the 25 year old rookie John Cena. Stacy took her eyes off of his body for a moment just to enter the locker room

"John," Stacy said pleasantly, getting the attention of the young man.

"Oh hello Stacy, Randy. What's up?" John said, turning around to see them.

"Well the tag team division is starting to heat up and I want to manage a tag team of new superstars and I want you to team up with Randy Orton with me as your manager," Stacy said, getting right down to why she was here in the men's locker room.

John like Randy had made some noise thus far as a singles competitor. Randy got in some upset wins against men like Hardcore Holly and A-Train while Cena held his own against the likes of Kurt Angle and got a recent win over Chris Jericho. John always thought that he was going to make a singles impact but as a tag team with the beautiful Stacy Keibler as a manager sounded pretty good.

"A team huh? With you and Randy? If any other person gave me that offer I might have a problem with it…but since you've managed teams in the past and you are pretty hot, I'm in," John smiled. He and Stacy then sealed their unity with a handshake which led to the blonde having a beaming smile. Her tag team plan worked, both of the wrestlers accepted her offer.

"Great!" Stacy said, "now all we have to do is let the general manager know," Stacy said, walking over to the door.

"You haven't talked to the GM yet?" John asked while he followed Randy and Stacy out of the locker room.

"All I know is that there are some plans to push the tag team division and make a new tag team championship since Raw has the WWE Tag Team Championships and I want us to be a part of all that," Stacy said, leading them in the direction of the GMs office, "I know it's not much of a plan but let's at least let the people know we're a new team," Stacy said. She did think more about getting the guys to team then actually working with them though the tag title push but John and Randy didn't seem to mind.

"Hey as long as I get some gold I really don't care," Randy said with a little smile. He just wanted to be a champion and he didn't care who he had to team up with or what he had to do to do it.

"I'm with Randy on this one," John seconded, "I'm ready for some gold too and I have problems sharing the glory," he said with a smile which was returned by Stacy.

"That's what I like to hear," Stacy smiled as she knocked on the general manager's office door a few times.

"Come in," came the sound of a female voice from behind the door. Stacy soon stepped inside, leading her men behind her so she could talk business with the General Manager of Smackdown.

"Hello Stephanie," Stacy said pleasantly, stepping into the office of Miss Stephanie McMahon. She was wearing a purple pantsuit with white pinstripes with purple flat shoes. She was dressed to the nines like a person in power should.

"Hello Stacy and I see you have John and Randy with you. How are you men doing?" Stephanie replied.

"Doing good Miss McMahon," John said.

"Same here. Stacy actually has something to say," Randy said. He figured that now was the time to let their General Manager know just why they were here.

Stephanie McMahon was the General Manager of Smackdown, appointed to the position by her father Vince McMahon to represent the Smackdown brand of WWE sports entertainment. Sure the fans didn't like having Stephanie in power at first given all of the times she's used and abused their most beloved superstars and unified with their most hated heels but she had settled into her position of power nicely and had shown to be a fair and unbiased General Manager. She never even mentioned the WWE Tag Team Championships or her plans to the fans yet, she wanted to actually surprise them first with it.

"What is it, Stacy?" Stephanie asked, honestly curious.

That was when Stacy told Stephanie along with John and Randy just why she was doing this.

"I'm tired of being somebody's assistant or managing teams that already proven themselves. I want to _make _stars, _make _champions, and that's why I'm here to say that I am managing John Cena and Randy Orton," Stacy declared.

This was a big step for the Baltimorean considering her career path up to this point but what she said did make sense.

She hadn't managed a young team since Lenny and Lodi and both of them were too enamored with her to ever make progress as a wrestling team.

She managed the Dudley Boyz and even though they were successful with her in their corner with multiple tag team championship reigns they weren't _her _team. She didn't connect with them because they were successful before her.

John and Randy were different. They had only been in the WWE a few months, just not got settled in as singles competitors, scored career-building wins over veterans, and were interested in her help.

"Well you sound like you have your heart set on this," Stephanie said.

"I do," Stacy confirmed. She wanted to manage John and Randy as a team.

"Alright, oh that actually goes into my plan," Stephanie said, moving over to a whiteboard at the corner of the room.

"I am starting a tag team tournament for the WWE Tag Team Championships tonight and I'm looking for an eighth and final team to be a part of it and luckily for you John and Randy will that eighth and final team," Stephanie said, motioning to the whiteboard with a blue bracket on it with a list of Smackdown's tag teams on it.

"So who are our opponents going to be?" John asked, eyeing the bracket.

"Well since you two are my last team and my _newest _team this makes you the lowest seed and you face off against…Billy and Chuck.

"Seriously?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow, "we're facing off the two gay guys?"

John couldn't help but laugh, "Well nobody said our first opponents couldn't be weird."

"True, and I'd love to humiliate Rico," Stacy grinned, "let's do it."

"Then I guess it's settled then," Stephanie nodded, "I'll book you to face them in the tournament."

Stacy grinned, "So when are we facing them tonight?"

"Eight O'clock. You three will start the show tonight," Stephanie said.

While John and Randy weren't two thrilled about jerkin' the curtain and starting the show off and both of them had looks of dislike on their faces. However Randy soon turned his to a cocky smirk, "Hey this just means we get to steal the show when it starts."

"Exactly," Stacy smiled, "Let's go guys, we have a win to get ready for. Thank you Stephanie."

"Anytime," Stephanie said pleasantly. The two ladies shook hands in a sign of respect and then Stacy left them with the men right behind her. They had a show to get ready for.

Mere minutes before the Smackdown intro started the appearance of Stephanie McMahon came on screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight on Smackdown we will cement our status as the new brand of sports-entertainment with a tournament for the first ever WWE Tag Team Champions!" Stephanie declared as she raised both championships high. They were big and gold with blue accents to give them a globe-like design _and _signify that they were Smackdown's tag team championship belts.

"From tonight up to No Mercy there will be tag team matches starting from eight teams and finishing at two where the final two teams will battle to determine who will be our first ever WWE Tag Team Champions!" Stephanie declared

"Welcome everybody, to Smackdown!"

**"****The beautiful people, the beautiful people (aahh), the beautiful people, the beautiful people (aahh). HEY YOU, WHAT DO YOU SEE?! SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL, SOMETHING FREE? HEY YOU, WHAT DO YOU SEE?! IF YOU LIVE WITH APES MAN, IT'S HARD TO BE CLEAN!"**

That song was the anthem to Smackdown and it signaled a rain of booming blue and white pyro to hit the stage which made the crowd cheer loud and clear. The show was ready to start!

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the hottest show on Thursday nights, WWE Smackdown! This is Michael Cole with Tazz at ringside and partner did you hear that announcent Miss McMahon just made?!"

"Of course I did Cole, are ya kiddin' me?! New championships, the tag team division's getting some love, this is great!" Tazz said with excitement in his voice.

"And here it is the bracket of teams competing in this tournament," Cole said as the tournament bracket graphic appeared on screen for the viewers to see.

"Yeah we have big names, new teams, favorites, underdogs, this is going to be a hell of a show and I can't wait for the first match!" Tazz exclaimed while young referee Brian Hebner entered the ring.

"Looks like we don't have to wait, partner. We have a referee in the ring already!" Michael pointed out as ring announcer Tony Chimel stood by with a microphone in his hand.

**"****You look so good to me (oooh, oh you're my baby, oooh you're my baby). I can not turn my eyes away (I can not turn my eyes away), I hang on every word you say (I hang on every word you say), You make me want to hold you, you make me lose control, And you make my heart and soul complete, Oh baby, you look so good to me."**

"Introducing first, from Hollywood, California, accompanied by Rico, Billy and Chuck!" Tony announced to a jeering crowd

Billy and Chuck posed to the WWE crowd as soon as they strutted out with their manager Rico. Billy and Chuck were sporting white shirts and their trademark 'Billy' and 'Chuck' headbands and wrestling trunks, oiled up as they entered the ring with Rico posing for the crowd wearing a dark green robe.

Once they got into the ring Billy wasted no time dropping to the ring and humping the canvas a few times while Chuck entered the ring and hung upside down between the ropes with his legs spread wide while Rico seductively disrobed while the fans jeered them heavily. They showed no love for the flamboyant tag team.

"And here comes Billy and Chuck. They are the most…unique team in WWE without a doubt," Michael said through the booing crowd.

"You call them unique I call them _weird_. These guys are strange and the WWE fans don't like em at all," Taz pointed out while their music came to an end. Then the fans perked up with cheers as the sound of Randy Orton's "Blasting" theme played.

"And their opponents: Accompanied by Stacy Keibler, at a combined weight of four-hundred and eighty-six pounds. Randy Orton and John Cena!

The fans gave them a decent reception of cheers to welcome the young wrestlers to the ring. John and Randy posed and bounded down the ramp wearing matching blue and white wrestling trunks and boots to show the crowd how pumped and excited they were while Stacy waved to the crowd, happy as can be while she walked with her superstars down to the ring and showing that she was just as pumped and excited as her team was while rocking a blue dress.

John slid into the ring to show just how energized he was while walked up the stairs closest to the ramp and entered the ring first with Stacy right behind him with the fans now focused solely on Stacy because they knew what was coming up, her trademark between the ropes ring entrance. She walked onto the apron of the ring, showing off those 42 inch long legs before slowly placing one in the ring and slowly bending over through the ropes while the cameraman moved with her, catching her bend right through the ropes before she entered the ring, much to the audience's delight

Now of course Billy, Chuck, and Rico weren't impressed with their opponents or Stacy and her leggy bending but John and Randy were cool and confident about themselves. They were ready to compete. John started the match for his team while Chuck started the match for his.

"And this WWE Tag Team Title tournament is underway!" Michael Cole said as Randy and Chuck squared off.

They started off with a basic tie-up to test their strength. With Chuck being the stronger of the two men it was easier for him to control the hold as he switched the grip to a headlock and started twisting and squeezing on Randy's head and neck, applying pain and pressure before Randy shoved Chuck off hard to the ropes. The big man charged back to him after bouncing off the ropes but in a sign of agility Randy dropped low and Chuck jumped over him, Randy did the same move one more time and Chuck jumped over him once more before Randy stopped him cold with back body drop, knocking down Chuck Palumbo hard as the fans popped in appreciation from the move including Stacy.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Stacy cheered on from ringside as Randy got up to his feet after the successful back body drop

"And a big impact by Randy Orton, good back body drop," Tazz exclaimed, calling the action.

Randy's starting off strong with this new team here as he goes in for a headlock," Cole said as Randy tried to keep Chuck down and it worked for a few seconds before the veteran wrestler stood up and powered himself out of the hold with a back suplex.

And that was when the trouble started.

Chuck proceeded to wail on the young Orton. Chuck slammed Randy with hard slams including a hard backbreaker and a gutwrench suplex before he covered Randy that resulted in a two-count pin, much to him and Rico's annoyance.

Once he stood up he dragged Randy closer to his corner so he could tag in Billy Gunn but Randy started to mount some offense before things got too bad. He hit a hard DDT to counter a discus punch before whipping Chuck to his corner. That's when he tagged in John Cena, his fresh tag team partner. After showing off his unity with a double team move.

"And in comes John Cena and what a double team move and Stacy's just loving it," Cole exclaimed as John and Randy hit a tandem move in Billy Gunn, a hard double suplex and that started the return of John and Randy's momentum as John threw in some offensive moves of his own. Some strikes and physical blows.

"Oh big German Suplex by John Cena," Cole declared from the sight of the impact.

"That's that ruthless aggression Cena's been talking about for so long man. That will, that sheer willpower to get it done!" Tazz commented.

"And between the young lion John Cena and the blue chip star Randy Orton we could be looking at some of the youngest tag team champions ever," Cole exclaimed.

"They're young and they have lots of talent and I know they can't wait to get their first championships here in WWE," Tazz said.

It was John Cena against the former "Mr Ass" right now.

John and Billy kept things even with each man trading strikes and slams on each other and putting their bodies to the test. Billy hit John with an armlock scoop slam and some hard elbow drops to pummel and pelt the younger man but John fought back hard with moves of his own and after countering a gorilla press slam into a German Suplex John began to build momentum too.

He hit a bulldog to counter a back suplex lift and then a belly to belly suplex. However when John was right about to stand up and continue his attack when Rico pulled his legs out from under him, making John fall right on his face while Chuck tried to get into the ring. The ref held Chuck back while paying no attention to John and Billy at the moment and thus no attention to Rico.

"Come on referee!" Stacy yelled in dislike as the fans booed. This gave Chuck time to crawl in the direction of Billy's corner while John crawled to Randy's. Each legal man's partner had their hand out, ready to tag their partner in.

"It a race to see who can get to each other's corner first," Cole said as the crowd buzzed with excitement and interest. Who was going to get there first?!

"It's close…it's close…There's the tag and Randy's legal and so is Chuck!" Michael declared as the third generation wrestler scrambled in the ring to battle Chuck Palumbo and the crowd perked up in anticipation!

Randy struck hard with one high dropkick to the big man that knocked him down, then another successful dropkick and then one more for good measure but Chuck refused to stay down but that was alright because Randy hit him with a exploder suplex with the crowd and Stacy cheering him all the while.

Things were looking Randy's way until Billy dashed into the ring and nearly took Randy's head off with a clothesline but John Cena had an answer to that, a running jumping shoulder block to take down Billy and send him out to the canvas.

Rico tried to get involved too through the chaos by distracting the referee while Chuck got up to his feet but Stacy countered it in her own way by getting on the apron and lifting up her dress to give Chuck a view of her firm backside and the thong it had on. Most men would be salivating at the sight of Stacy's round rear shown before them but Chuck simply covered his eyes and backed away from the sight…which was just what Stacy was counting on as Randy got up, kicked Chuck in the stomach and hit the O-Zone. Rico's distraction failed and Stacy's team won the match!

"The winners of the match, John Cena and Randy Orton!" Tony Chimmel declared to a cheering crowd. John and Stacy quickly entered the ring to congratulate their tag team partner for getting the successful pin and win.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about dude!" John grinned, patting Randy on the back in congratulations for securing the victory.

"Yeah that felt good. Thanks for the save too," Randy nodded, giving John some praise for keeping Billy at bay

"You guys got the win, I like that," Stacy said with a smile.

"And Randy Orton and John Cena pick up the win!" Cole exclaimed before Tazz followed up with, "Stacy helped too, don't forget that!"

"How could I?" Cole said with a light laugh as the instant replay aired, "Stacy coming to the defense of her clients, distracting Chuck while Rico distracted the referee. She out-managed Rico!" Tazz nodded in agreement, "Yeah and Chuck covered his eyes from Stacy, the hot tomatah that she is when she was on the apron just set him up for an O-Zone for the win. Good work for Randy Orton and John Cena."

"And they advance in the tournament now as they have will face the winner of the Edge and Rey Mysterio VS Los Guerreros, Eddie Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero!" Michael declared while Randy, John, and Stacy ended their posing and celebrating in the ring and made their way to the ropes. Stacy led the way of course, bending through the ropes nice and slow, letting her tag team see her long and sexy legs in action, a little treat for their victory before they left the ring.

"Damn…" Randy said with a smile, his eyes going directly to Stacy's backside while John nodded and smiled in enjoyment of the sight before them. Both men were going love having the sexy Stacy Keibler in their corner and she was going to love them back. Especially if they kept on winning matches.

To be continued...


	2. Old Rivals, New Rounds

Legs, Blue Chips, and Championships chapter two

Stacy Keibler was looking to make a change as a WWE Diva. She was tired of being a manager for already accomplished teams that didn't want her or an assistant for a horny old man. She wanted to be a manager again for a new team that hadn't worked together in the past and was hungry for gold.

That's where John Cena and Randy Orton came in.

John and Randy had only been out of Ohio Valley Wrestling and a part of the Smackdown roster for a few months now and made their impacts as singles competitors. They scored upsets over established veterans in singles completion, big and established names such as Hardcore Holly and Chris Jericho just to name a couple but have yet to become champions themselves. All they needed was somebody to guide them to success and Stacy was that somebody.

They just finished wrestling a match in the WWE Tag Team Tournament where the winning team would be the first ever WWE Tag Team Champions. They defeated the flamboyant Billy and Chuck and humbled that annoying Rico who managed them and were one step closer to becoming the first WWE Tag Team Champions.

And now they were backstage, walking through the Smackdown tunnel to the backstage area feeling proud as can be.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! We got our first win and we're moving onto the next round!" John exclaimed. "Damn right man! We got the win, beat a weird tag team, all with the help of our hot manager." Randy complimented Stacy with a smile.

"Awww thanks Randy," Stacy smiled back at him, "our work isn't done yet but I'm so glad we won tonight."

"Now we just have to kick back, watch the Edge and Rey VS Los Guerreros match, and just chill until next week," John smiled.

"Let's hang in my locker room," Randy said. He didn't want them to relax in the green room with every other wrestler on the roster, especially if it meant that he could have Stacy closer to just him.

"I'd think I'd rather hang out in the green room for now," Stacy said as they walked down the hall. That was when she noticed someone she didn't really want to notice. It was a raven-haired WWE Diva namedDawn Marie, flanked by a stocky man with a beard and a young man with a chiseled and sculpted body and an arm around her slim waist

"Hello Stacy. I saw your match and I'm so glad you won," Dawn said with a little smile on her face. Most people would've taken that as a compliment but since Stacy and Dawn at one point competed for Vince McMahon's affections (as in money) the compliment was as fake as her breasts as far as Stacy was concerned.

"Like I honestly believe that," Stacy said with her arms folded over her chest. Dawn pretended to look hurt through all of this, "but Stacy that was a compliment," she whined before revealing her true intent "especially since your team won't even make through the next round, much less beat my team."

"Excuse me but I feel like I'm missing something here," John spoke up, "you two know each other?" he asked his tall manager.

"Dawn and I worked for Vince a few months ago. I was his personal assistant, she was his legal assistant. She'd handle the legal stuff, I helped him keep his daily schedule organized. We would've worked fine together if she hadn't gotten in my way," Stacy explained

"Oh please. Somebody had to keep Vince on task since you weren't doing your job," Dawn said while rolling her eyes, "you were too busy kissing him every five minutes and that's just the stuff the camera's caught, I bet," she finished.

"You weren't any better, Dawn and you know it," Stacy growled.

"Hold on, hold up," John cut in, "while we have no problems hearing you talk about your non-business time with Vince what does this have to do with us?" he asked, speaking up for all 4 men here.

"Oh that's right," Dawn perked up, "thank you for getting us back on task John," she said with a clearly flirtatious smile for a moment while Stacy fought temptation not to slap her, "this is my team. Bill DeMott and Mark Jindrak."

"And we're the team that's gonna win," Bill said bluntly. He was shorter than John and Randy but looked more heavy-set then both of them in that old-school wrestling singlet he wore and while he wasn't a rookie like John or Randy he was hungry for his first championship here in WWE

"So all you gotta do is just sit back and watch _the best _tag team in WWE do their thing," Mark taunted. Physically he was an impressive-looking young man with muscles and a physical build that rivaled that of John's and Randy's as he wore his wrestling trunks. Stacy frowned a bit upon really focusing on Dawn's team. It was as if she saw them before as singles but not on Smackdown.

"Okay wait a minute," Stacy said before pointing at Mark, "weren't you on Heat a few weeks back? How'd you get to Smackdown?" and then she turned her attention to Bill, "and weren't you on Tough Enough a few weeks ago?"

Seeing this as another opportunity to annoy Stacy some more Dawn said, "Aww are you jealous of my team, Stacy?" she teased.

"No," Stacy answered frankly, "how did you get these guys to team up?"

"Well if you really want to know, Bill wants to get back to get back in the ring. I heard about the tag tournament idea a couple of weeks ago and told him about it. We stayed in touch with each other until I found a partner," Dawn said, explaining just why Bill was a part of her team.

"And Mark?" Stacy asked, wanting to know about Dawn's other teammate, the chiseled Mark Jindrak.

"Mark did wrestle for Heat and a couple of dark matches on Raw a while until I…persuaded him to ask for a trade," she flipped her hair and lifted her bust for a moment before speaking, "Eric eagerly made the trade for Mark Jindrak."

It didn't take a genius to know just what Dawn meant by "persuade" but now Randy was curious to just who was shipped over to Raw in exchange.

"So who did Raw get in exchange for your boy-toy?" Randy asked. He wasn't impressed with Mark by any means yet.

"Nobody important, just some guy who called himself…ah The Hurricane," Dawn answered. The young cruiserweight was sent over to Raw in exchange for a young heavyweight.

"Gonna miss the green guy," John said, fond of the superhero wrestler.

"He's not important," Dawn said, "what is important is that Bill and Mark are going to be the first WWE Tag Team Champions, sorry to spoil things for you Stacy," she said in fake apology.

"Oh I'm really hope your team wins their match so mine can beat yours," Stacy said with clear anticipation in her voice, "who will Mark and Bill be losing to by the way?"

"Aww you think we'll be losing to D'von Dudley and Ron Simmons, that's so sweet," Dawn said with clear condescension in her voice.

"One of your old tag members eh, Stace," Randy noticed from the mentioning of D'von Dudley. Stacy wasn't impressed though, "D'von's not so tough without Bubba Ray just like Farooq isn't so tough without Bradshaw and I _still _think they'll beat Dawn's pets."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" came from Bill DeMott's belly laugh. He obviously thought that this was humorous and Mark agreed with him as a smirk appeared on his lips, "yeah you keep thinkin that legs, can we go now Dawn? We got a win to get ready for."

"Yes, lets. Come on Bill. Let's leave our so-called competition alone," Dawn said. She walked on Mark's right side with Bill on Mark's left. Mark wasted no time moving his hand to Dawn's rear, getting a feel of her shapely butt while the walked and she responded with an arm around his waist, having no problem being touched like that. They were a young couple that had no shame in showing their affection, no matter how many people were in dislike of the arrogant lovers

John just shook his head, "A jacked-up meathead and an arrogant cow, they're perfect for each other," John teased as their opposing group walked on down the hallway.

"I actually hope they make it all the way to the final round," Randy said which earned looks from Stacy and his tag partner John Cena. "Why is that?" Stacy asked and Randy simply smirked, "So we can kick their asses in the championship round and _really _shut them up."

John laughed while giving Randy a high-five in response while Stacy smiled, "I'd love that. The look on Dawn's face will be priceless if that happens," she said through a giggle. She'd love to see Dawn get humbled like that, perhaps to the point of maybe having Dawn and her team make it all of the way to the championship round wasn't such a bad idea but that would possibly come later. It was time for Stacy's team to relax.

"Let's head back to Randy's locker room. We can watch the show in peace over there," Stacy suggested while Randy nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," John said. He was ready to go to. He followed his teammates to Randy's locker room so they could watch the show as a team. They were going to give Dawn's team their complete attention.

"And ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Smackdown!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah welcome back to Smackdown and we are in the middle of a heated tag team tournament to decide who will be our first ever WWE Tag Team Champions baby!" Tazz said as the WWE Tag Team Championship tournament bracket graphic appeared on screen.

"Yes that's right partner John Cena and Randy Orton won their match in the first round against Billy and Chuck, they will be facing Los Guerreros next week, and now we're getting set for another tag match.

Then "Delirious" played to a jeering crowd. That theme belonged to Mark Jindrak and it signaled the entrance of the first team in the match.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of five-hundred and fifty-five pounds, accompanied by Dawn Marie, Bill DeMott and Mark Jindrak!" Tony Chimmel announced.

"And Dawn Marie and her team isn't getting a lot of love from this Smackdown crowd. I mean I know they ain't booin' Dawn and her hot self I mean just look at her!" Tazz pointed out. Dawn was wearing a dark red one piece that had strings holding it together and matching heels, a contrast to Bill DeMott in his dark green wrestling singlet and Mark Jindrak and his black and red trunks that had "JINDRAK" on the front and back.

"Bill DeMott and Mark Jindrak have been really busy in recent months. Bill DeMott just coming back from an out-of-ring injury and time as a trainer on Tough Enough with Mark Jindrak wrestling for our competition, Raw," Cole informed the audience at home.

"Yeah but now they are on Smackdown, the A-show, and are looking for some tag team championship gold," Tazz said proudly he showed no love for the rival brand. As far as he was concerned this was proving time for the former Raw superstars.

Dawn walked between her team down to the ring, Bill went in after Mark and Dawn did so they could get ready for their opponents. Mark wasted no time getting a little touchy and patting Dawn on her firm ass, rubbing it before their opponents came out.

Mark had everything Dawn saw attractive in a man: Great smile, muscular body, personality perfectly placed between confidence and arrogance and their relationship had already gotten much more than just that of business. But then the intro to "Eyes of Righteousness" played loud and clear to a mixed crowd to queue their opponents, Reverend D'Von and Farooq in. The fans didn't like "Reverend" D'von but cheered for Farooq, showing preference for the Acolyte over the former Dudley Boy

And the WWE fans weren't the only ones watching this match. John Cena, Randy Orton, and Stacy Keibler were doing so right now in the privacy of Randy Orton's locker room. It allowed then to scout on their opponents without drawing too much attention to themselves.

"So Stace, you like D'von's new gimmick?" John asked with a curious smile. Stacy told them about her tenure as manager for the Dudley Boyz before they split during the draft. Bubba was now building some chemistry with Spike Dudley on Raw. However when It came to D'von and his new look the tall blonde replied, "It's unique I'll give him that but he's still as annoying as ever. I think he and Farooq were just thrown together because they were black to be honest," Stacy said. She didn't think that highly of D'von and Farooq's chemistry as well as D'von's new persona and the crowd couldn't quite bond with him as well.

"Yeah I'm not a fan of 'Reverend' D'Von too," John laughed along with Randy for a moment before he spoke, "yeah me too. Can't wait to see how this match goes down," Randy said as the opening bell rang to start the match. This was going to be very interesting.

Then the match was underway and the action started. Bill DeMott and Mark Jindrak vs Reverend D'Von and Farooq

Reverend D'von and Mark Jindrak started the match. D-von brought the offensive with hard strikes to try and quickly overpower Mark but he stood tall and traded shots of his own followed by a big knee to D'von's stomach and a hard scoop slam.

Things continued to look bad for D'von as Mark rained down more offensive attacks. He gave Mark an offensive flurry of attacks. A vertical suplex, a powerslam, and a backbreaker all in succession.

"Looks like you were right Stace. D'von ain't too tough without big Bubba with him," John said as he watched the action in the ring.

But D'von did get in action now that he had to shift into survival mode a little bit. He put a thumb in Mark's eyes, punched him in the head a couple of times before hitting a back suplex. Then he quickly moved to his corner to tag in Farooq.

The Acolyte got into action and picked up the slack for him with offense of his own. He trades blows with Mark Jindrak and dealt out a few slams and attacks of his own including a strong back suplex and hip toss before getting him in a headlock for a few seconds before Mark shoved him hard to a corner and greeted Farooq with a hard clothesline, much to Dawn's delight.

"Let's see how the former Tough Enough trainer does things out there," John said as Bill got tagged in. Bill immediately made his presence felt as a wrestler. He traded heavy blows with Farooq before knocking him down with a shoulder thrust and then following up with a standing elbow drop, leading to a two-count pin.

"Looks like Bill DeMott hasn't missed a beat, eh Michael? Tazz commented as the former 'Hugh Morris' unleashed is offense on Farooq. He soon clasped his hands around the back of Farooq's neck to lock in a Full Nelson. "Yeah there's a good reason why Dawn Marie picked this team. The young gun Mark Jindrak and the physical veteran Bill DeMott who has Farooq in this Full Nelson hold, trying not to tap out but he breaks out and OH! Big counter by Farooq!" Michael exclaimed, calling the action. Farooq broke out of a Full Nelson hold and countered with an Electric Chair drop that made the crowd pop and Dawn Marie get a look of pure worry on her face. Now it was a mad crawl to the corners of the respective teams. Who was going to get there first?

"It's a race to the corners…it's going to be close and…Farooq gets the tag in first and here comes D'Von and Bill tags in Farooq!"

The former Dudley Boy was ready to play the hero and come to his downed partner's aid but he was humbled quickly with a flying forearm that floored D'Von on the impact by Mark. That was when Mark decided to work his finish and the smirk on his face was proof.

"Mark's following up a clothesline, back body drop, oh big spinebuster on D'Von!" Michael Cole exclaimed. It looked like Mark Jindrak was on a roll and was set to finish this match. Farooq in a panic charged him, lining up for a tackle but the even bigger Bill DeMott ran in and low-blowed him quickly while Dawn distracted the referee. That's when Mark Jindrak moved in for his finisher.

"Mark's lifting D'von high…MARK OF EXCELLENCE!" Cole exclaimed as Mark hit his signature Back Suplex Side Slam that dropped D'Von hard onto the mate

"And he goes for the pin, two, three!" Tazz declared. Mark Jindrak just scored the winning pin for his team and Dawn Marie was perfectly relieved now that her team pulled out the win.

"Looks like we'll be facing Mark and Bill after all," Randy said as Mark Jindrak's theme played. He wasn't the least bit worried about it though and the calm tone in his voice proved it. "We beat those fruit cups Billy and Chuck so I think we can beat Dawn's pets, right Stace?" John asked with a confident grin which Stacy shared, "Of course. I can't wait until we face off against them. Especially since I have a feeling that they'll make it to the finals."

Randy raised an eyebrow slightly at Stacy after her comment, "You got that much faith in Dawn's team?" And Stacy innocently replied, "Well faith is a little much, I really _hope _they make it through the next round of we could beat them in the finals." Which drew laughs from John and Randy, "You know it girl," the West Newbury native grinned.

"And with that win we have the second round matches in place," Michael Cole said as the WWE Tag Team Championship Graphic appeared on screen.

"Yeah the next roun we will see John Cena and Randy Orton face off against Los Guerreros and Bill DeMott and Mark Jindrak compete against Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit. It's gonna be a good one!"

And there it was. The opening rounds of the WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament were done and a rivalry was established. Stacy Keibler and Dawn Marie were enemies of each other which meant that by extension John Cena and Randy Orton were enemies of Bill DeMott and Mark Jindrak. Between the tension of two sexy, smart, and powerful women and their strong and talented men as both teams moved one step closer to championship glory.


End file.
